Pawn of Prophecy
by Unstable Fool
Summary: Harry Potter’s sister was thought to be the girl who lived, and so Harry was given away to the abusive Dursleys, while the rest of the Potters lived their life as they pleased. But at the Dursleys, Harry finds a medallion, Rahu. He grows up knowing magic


**Title: **Pawn of Prophecy  
**Summary: **Harry Potter's sister was thought to be the girl who lived, and so Harry was given away to the abusive Dursleys, while the rest of the Potters lived their life as they pleased. But at the Dursleys, Harry finds a medallion, Rahu. He grows up knowing magic darker than anything before…  
**Pairing: **_Undecided_, but slash. So **vote** **for it**.  
**Warnings: **_Slash_. _Twists in facts_, as I most likely won't be able to remember every fact in the six books!  
**Rating: **_M_  
**Else:   
**_'Talking with Rahu or thinking'_  
"Talking normally"  
:parseltongue:

* * *

**PAWN OF PROPHECY **

**Prologue **

_And some things changed… _

There was a liquid, created by ancient gods and demons. It's said to give the drinker unrivalled powers and knowledge, as well as immortality. When it was finished, then demon Rahu stole it, and managed to take a mouthful. But luckily, the Watching One, known as Višnu, took his sword, and cut Rahu's head before the liquid got into his body, thus making him immortal and unbeatable. Now, only Rahu's head would be the ever-living part, full of knowledge, and it was turned into a talisman.

It was put in a dark, small chamber, deep in the earth. And there it lay, on a black velvet cushion, on a silver holder. Like a deadly, beautiful medallion, radiating dark power. The hidden chamber stayed hidden, and due time it was forgotten. The forest around it was cleared, and soon a house after another was built.

The soul, the awareness in the medallion was in a deep sleep, in a state much like dormancy. It was waiting for its time, when a being, potential enough, would come close enough for it to call.

And so happened. One night, a presence shook it awake. It was the Halloween night, 1981. Rahu didn't know if the presence was a boy or a girl, he didn't care. But he saw a possibility of getting out of this dark prison of his. Since then, the greedy demon attached itself into the mind of that child, explaining, helping and advising when needed.

But it is known, that no innocence can stay white in a presence of a demon. The boy, Harry Potter, grew and changed, becoming sly and cunning, trusting no one. In the other hand, no dark or evil can stay like it was with the presence of a child like Harry. Most of the days he spent alone, in his cupboard, listening to Rahu telling him stories of all kinds. And due to Rahu's unlimited knowledge, he knew also of the Girl Who Lived, and his true heritage.

_'And when Marvolo cast that curse on you, it also gave you few of his powers.' _

_'That's why I can speak to snakes?' _

_'Yes. You are what wizards call parselmouth. It's a rare ability, and it's also frowned upon in the wizarding world.' _

Harry was only six at the time, and he didn't bother very much to think of his real parents. "I'm not with them because they don't want me" he told himself, whenever his thought started to wander into that direction. It never occurred him that they'd have been forced to leave him, no. Rahu had told him, that they thought that his sister was more important than him, thus abandoning him.

It was a warm and sunny day, even though Harry didn't know it – being locked up in his cupboard and all – when Rahu spoke to him. It wasn't a remarkable event, as Rahu talked quite a lot, but this time, he was not offering a story to tell, nor was he feeding boy's dark side.

_'Emerald, you cleaned your cupboard already, didn't you?' _

_'Yes, Rahu' _Harry replied, wondering why his friend asked.

_'Kneel down, and look at the floor carefully. It's a flagged floor. Am I right?' _

_'Um…yeah' _

_'Now, what if I tell you that there's a secret passage?' _Harry's eyes widened, and started to sparkle.

_'Where?' _

_'One of the bricks is hiding the entrance. Check all of them.' _

_'Yes!' _It didn't take long, until the small boy found what he was searching for. The brick moved quite easily, revealing a dark tunnel.

_'Are you afraid, Emerald?' _Rahu asked, barely holding the exited tone in his voice. Soon, soon he'd be free!

_'No!' _Harry started _'but it's so dark there!' _The child frowned.

_'And what did I teach you to do, Emerald? Magic! Just point your hand, and say 'lumos'' _

_'But you said that one needs a wand to do magic' _Harry was confused.

_'Oh no, my dear. Only weak wizards rely on a stick. You are not weak. It'll work with you!' _

_'Really?' _

_'Yes. Really. Go on and try!' _

And so, the little boy waved his hand, whispering 'lumos'. A surprised squeak was heard when it worked.

_'Now just jump in, and walk forward. I'm in the room there' _

Harry did as told. He did not fear darkness. Besides, Rahu was with him! The little boy walked for a while, until he arrived in front of a wooden door.

_'Yes, Emerald! Open the door!' _

And Harry did so. To his surprise, the room was almost empty. The only thing was silver holder, in the middle of the room.

_'Where are you?'_ The little boy asked.

_'Step closer to the holder, and look what's inside the glass'_ Rahu said.

_'It's a medallion'_ Harry said.

_'Yessss… and this medallion is me, my dear child'_ Harry screwed his face, thinking hard. His childish mind anyhow, did not ponder this thing long, as he squealed

_'You're pretty!' _

_'Oh…um…thanks…' _This wasn't exactly what Rahu had expected. Didn't Harry feel the dark aura? Or could it be that Harry trusted Rahu so much, that he didn't fear him?

_'Look at the holder'_ Rahu then said, and Harry did so. Around the silver holder, were seven snakes, few made of gold, and few of silver, coiled in peace.

_'Those are what guard me. The seven sins. The three golden are Lust, Greed and Envy. The other four are Pride, Wrath, Sloth and Gluttony. You being a parselmouth are their master, if you manage to awaken them.' _

_'And what after that?' _

_'If you manage to do as I told you, then you're truly someone worthy, and capable of holding me around your neck, with all pride.' _

_'Okay'_ Harry knelt down, and stared closely at the snakes. After wondering for a while what to say, the child decided to go with the simplest words.

:Hello…: He started, and waited if they'd reply. None of them did.

_'Touch them. And talk to them like you talk to me. Not like you talk to a mere thing' _Rahu said. Harry nodded, and looked closely at the golden snake in the highest point of the holder.

:Hello: He tried again. And this time, he got an answer.

:A ssspeaker…What bringsss you here: The snake asked, clearly in a feminine way.

:I came to take the medallion:

:You: This time it was one of the silver snakes that spoke.

:It called me: Harry told them.

:Called you? Are you our Masssster:

_'Say yes!' _

:Um…yes:

:Very well then: The golden snake who had spoken the first, said, and suddenly moved closer. Harry was about to back away, when Rahu spoke to him again.

_'Do not move. They'll settle down in your body as tattoos, and they'll appear again as snakes whenever you call them. Just stand here, and let them do the work!' _

_'Y-yes' _

:I am Lussst: The golden snake said, as she moved and settled on his left forearm. After her came the silver snake, who had spoken.

:I'm Pride: He said, and made his way to Harry's right forearm. The other two golden snakes, Envy and Greed, stopped in his back, both of them, while Gluttony was on his hip, Sloth around his right arm, and Wrath on his chest.

_'I feel…weird.' _The boy said.

_'Do you like the feeling?' _

_'Yes! It's…I don't know…' _

_'It's power, Emerald. Power. Now, hold me, like a true Master!' _

_'Power…?' _

:He is right, Master. This is power. Some people call this Dark Magic, but it's only an opinion: Lust said. Harry nodded. Differences in opinions. That's something he understood. He and the Dursleys had often differences in opinions.

A bit too often.

Harry did not know it, but since that moment, the roots of dark magic had been placed on him.

* * *

_'Rahu?' _

_'Yes, Emerald?' _

_'What is Dark Magic? Why people hate it?' _Harry asked, after hearing the story of Grindewald (spelling?).

_'You see, magic in all times has served both positive and negative purposes, which are often referred to as white magic and black magic. Magic itself is neutral. The dark magic – known also as the black magic – is generally considered dangerous and or harmful.' _

_'But it's not?' _

_'Any magic is dangerous for the weak and fool, and any magic is safe for the strong and wise' _

And Harry was satisfied with that answer, moving to the next. Like that he learned a lot of history, old myths and science as well. The old traditions, beliefs…

Harry did not have a wand, but Rahu taught him the incarnations of many spells, as well as how to access his so called 'dark magic'. And unknown to Harry, the boy's eyes changed more and more due to the amount of the used dark magic, until the black pupils were like slits, and his impossibly green eyes had a black tint in the edge.

_'Rahu?' _

_'Yes?' _

_'When I get my Hogwarts letter, won't people know that I'm the son of The Potters?' _The little boy asked. Rahu was silent for a moment.

_'Well…There's a spell that can change your name. But it really changes it. In all coming documents you'll have to sign by that name, not your current name. It's hard to do, but I think that it'll be much easier for you to live.' _The demon was proud that his charge was smart enough to think about the name-problem.

_'Will you give me a new name?' _Harry asked. Rahu chuckled.

_'You remember how I told you about how Voldemort got that name 'Voldemort'?' _

_'Yes' _

_'Then just do the same!' _

_'What about my looks? You said that I look exactly like my father?' _

_'We can cast glamour on you.' _Rahu said, calming the boy down.

_'When we'll perform the spells?' _

_'Tomorrow we'll change your name. But only when we get your letter, we'll change your appearance. Also, I have a plan, and if it goes as I have planned, you'll get some better treatment!' _

_'How?' _

_'Let me explain…' _

(star)(star)(star)

Petunia was cleaning the kitchen, and her husband, Vernon, was sitting nearby reading the newspaper and Dudley was somewhere outside, when her nephew, Harry, walked in.

"Aunt, uncle. I need to talk to you" The boy said. Petunia snorted, and Vernon glared at him.

"I do not know what I have done wrong, but I am starting to understand. My parents were obviously bad people and you just want me to not to be like them" The little boy said, surprising them both.

"Well, good you realized that!" Vernon exclaimed.

"I am ashamed of being their son, and I wish to change my name" Harry then continued. The feeling of satisfaction settled in Petunia's heart. _'Take that, Lily!' _she thought. _'You had the magical talent, the beauty and you married a rich man, but your own son hates you!'_

"Of course, Harry" She said pleasantly, and the name seemed foreigner to her. Now Vernon, when he saw Petunia accepting the boy, nodded.

"Yes, of course!" He said.

"And as I am staying in the cupboard, can I clean it and make it…er…a bit more comfortable?" The boy asked then. Petunia frowned for a moment, and then nodded.

"Do as you wish"

Unknown to the both of them, and to the most of other people, at that moment there was a prophecy released…

_The _ _Chosen__ One has given in  
to the deepest darkness within  
And so the light was cast into the shadows,  
never to belong and never to be able to leave.  
And he shall rise, like a lord above everything else  
Guarded by those who feed on the souls,  
helped by those who rip one's life  
Loved by those who have given up the hope of light… _

_Beware…the Great Lord shall rise…  
and only God knows whether he's for Dark or Light… _

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this is a bit rushed, as well as this is definitely not one of the best, but I'm trying. If you can help me to improve, the please do so without flames. I mean no reviews like "you suck" and that's it. I ask you to kindly point out why do I suck and etc.

And don't forget to vote for the pairing! Slash one!


End file.
